Warmth
by Benjyboy
Summary: Now a series of various, cute BBRae snippets and one shots, will do song fics, just review in with the lyrics and I will do my best.
1. Warmth

Warmth

Raven was having a rough night, Titan Tower had suffered a glitch, The central heating was destroyed by water leaks in the vents. Not good in the coldest winter since 1957. Her room had to be below freezing. That said she was half demon, her fathers blood prefered magma to snowball fights.

She needed to find another blanket or something, she lifted herself fromher bed and looked at her clock. One AM. No one would be up. Her barefoot touched her carpet, she winced at the cold. She stood and ran to her door.

It opened with a hiss, revealing the dark hallway. The walk to the common room was long and far colder than her room was. After five minutes she reached the common room, in there was a cupboard which held several emergency blankets. She was going to be warm.

The truth was Raven had always hated being cold. She was never allowed to hug her mother or curl up near a fire because of her demonic blood and that meant she was perpetually chilly. Worse, recently she had seen Beast Boy resting as a polar bear, she would dream about snuggling up to him and resting with him. OK maybe she had wanted to do that for a while, but now she had to meditate to control herself when near him.

She entered the common room and immediatly regretted it. Beast Boy was asleep, as a polar bear, covered with a blanket.

"Darn it!" Raven couldn't help it. He looked so warm and cosy in the blanket, not to mention cute.

The bear grunted to wakefulness and transformed into a human again.

"Hey, Rae." Beast Boy mumured, sleep lacing his voice.

"Why Beast Boy? Why do you do this to me?" Raven cried at the hero.

"What do you mean Rae?"

"You know I'm cold, so you have to showoff how warm you are. Why do you do it to me?

"Rae, if you're cold then get under the blanket." Beast Boy then stood up and wrapped Raven in the blanket. He placed it over her shoulders and put it on her like it was her cloak, before pulling her into a tight embrace. Raven stiffened at first, but relaxed almost instantly. relishing the warmth.

Beast Boy lifted Raven to his chest, before lying down with Raven on top of him. He felt Raven nuzzle her head into his chest, just before he transformed back into a polar bear he whispered a gentle "Night Rae." and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Beast Boy fell asleep thinking _I am so asking her out tomorrow._

On the edge of his thoughts he could swear he heard the words _Friday at seven._

Then they slept.


	2. Meaning of a touch

In a massive glass and steel tower, shaped like a 'T' was a large common room. In this common room was a large sofa. On the sofa was a sleeping cat. This cat was purring contentedly, warmed by lazy rays of light from the western windows. The cat was also green.

This cat was part of a local group known as the Teen Titans, It was a young shapeshifter known as Beast Boy. Beast Boy was having one of his 'happy dreams'. This one about a certain telekinetic half-demon whom he cared about greatly.

He had been dating Raven, _his_ Raven for six months and loved every second of it. In his dream he was in Raven's lap, purring softly as she stroked his feline body softly (And most importantly: Innocently). She was speaking to him in a loving tone, but he couldn't hear what was said, no matter how much he tried to hear.

Back in the real world, a violet haired empath had crept up on her sleeping boy friend. She smirked at the tiny kitten. Kneeling down she placed her hand gently on his tummy, while with the other she held his fore paws above his head.

Raven wriggled her fingers into Beast Boys belly. His eyes burst open and he once more became a green human.

"Hahahaha! S-stop it!" Her poor ticklish boyfriend squealed through his laughter. Raven responded by smiling back down at him and pinned him under her, pressing her attack.

"Now Gar, what, prey tell, were you thinking when you put chili in my tea? You know I can always get you back." She reinforced each word with a poke to the ribs.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry hahahaha! No more! I Cahahahan't breathe!" Her boyfriends pleas weren't ignored, Raven relented.

"Okay, but next time, I won't be so merciful." Raven spoke like she had no difficulty holding him down. Though Beast Boy had to admit to himself, at least, that Raven could do whatever she wanted to him. The fact that right now she was with him was worth that embarassment.

"You got it Rae, I swear that from now on I will no longer pull ill-thought out pranks on you."

"Well good. I knew that with a little motivation you could be mature." Despite her words, Raven sounded disappointed that his pranks were over.

Thinking fast Beast Boy said:

"I'll start payin ' Cy to do 'em." With those words he ran as fast as he could for safety, while _his_ Raven chased after him, shouting out her various threats and promises to him.


	3. Comfortable Night

Author's note: I would like to thank everyone who has read these little tidbits, especially 'TrueLoveIsReal' , 'I'm home' and 'Umbra-Luna' for the reviews they gave.

Furthermore, I don't own Teen Titans. I can only dream...

Oh, yes, these are in a somewhat chronological order, this follows on from the meaning of a touch and warmth. I shall specify any that break the trend.

_Beast Boy couldn't sleep. Thunder, lightening and harsh rain thrashed down in huge raging torrents. He was covered in blankets but still shivered, and he knew why, his parents died in a storm just like this one, his animalistic DNA didn't help.

Another crash, like some diety was moving furniture around, rang out. He let out a tiny whimper. He couldn't take this.

He ran to the one person who could help him.

His gloved fist tapped heavily on the door. Moments later, she opened it.

"This had better be good Garfield..." Raven slurred sleepily. When she saw his eyes she regretted her words. "Gar, whats wro-" The empath was cut off by slender green arms encircling her tightly.

"I can't sleep Rae." Gar replied. His face was the epitome of fear.

"I know. Come in here." Raven's response was as unexpected to him as it was to her.

"A-are you sure Rae?" Gar was nervous, last time he had gone in to her room was when he had tried to meditate with Raven (If you want me to post that one I will). It hadn't gone well then...

"Get in here." Raven 'answered' her boyfriend.

"Yes ma'am." Was Gar's sheepish response.

He stepped in to the room and took it in, one window facing the city, a large bed with lilac sheets and a dresser-like piece in the corner, with her meditation mirror on top. And vast stacks of scrolls that had a scrawly, cramped script on them. He also felt very warm. Looking down he saw that his pyjamas were quite loose. Grey flannel pants and a grey vest with a picture of a candy bar on it saying: You must be this sweet to enter.

He turned to Raven and saw that she wore a purple tank top and almost identical pants.

Then he saw her face. It wore a worried look and soft, gentle eyes aiming at him. Then she walked over to her bed. She slid between the sheets effortlessly and then spoke.

"Get in Gar." Raven's words were like cold water.

"B-but you. We. But." He was cut off by a black aura picking him up and dragging him closer to Raven. He conceded defeat. "Okay then Rae! But Robin'll have a fit when he finds out about this." Really, Gar couldn't care less about Robin's opinion.

As he got in Raven brought him close, holding him tightly. He brought her closer, and placed a kiss on her lips before burying his face in the crook of her neck.

They slept like that for the night, unready for the next morning.


	4. Uncomfortable Morning

I'm back!

I am now owner of Teen Titans!

If you fell for this please facepalm now...

This is set the morning after last chapter.

On with the Fluff!

The morning came quickly, Gar felt a strange, yet comfortable weight on his torso. And could smell something familiar. Parchment and herbal tea. A few violet and lilac notes acted as highlights to her intoxicating scent.

The shapeshifter gulped nervously before looking down. On his chest lay a mix of lilac silk and gray satin. Raven was breathing softly, her arms like a tight band around his waist.

_What did he do? Oh please remember!_ Were the thoughts rushing through his skull. _A storm. Raven invited him in, they just slept. It's okay. Maybe. Was this against any rules? No sleeping with your co-workers, right? Sure it was in a different context, but what if the others teased them about it?_

"Mmm... Morning Gar." Raven woke up. At least she wasn't angry with him. "Now then, why couldn't you sleep last night?" The green wonder thought about the question. How do you tell someone about your fears? Over breakfast was his decision.

"I'll talk better with some food." Only got a Raven Roll-on Eye Roll TM from her. But she agreed that she was in the mood for some tea as well. They opened the door to the hallway after Raven had gotten changed in her ensuite bathroom.

They were about to go to Gar's room to get him dressed too when.

"Have a nice night guys?" Came a voice, laced with restrained mirth.

"Uh oh, Rob, you're teasin' Raven." Came Cyborg's voice after.

"Yes friends! Did you have the sugary dreams?" Starfire was, as usual, unaware of the subtle implications being used.

Raven tensed up, angry at the others, mostly Robin and Cyborg though. Gar though was ready for this kind of thing. "Yeah, actually, oh by the way, Cy?"

"Um, yeah?" Cyborg was worried. His scans showed no sign of stressful activity in the tower last night. Just those two bunking together.

"Have you developed those pics of Rob and Star you said you got?" And with those words he ran, dragging an amused Raven away from an angry couple and soon-to-be dead Cyborg.

Three hours later, Cyborgs left arm was finally fished from the river, and tattered film was burning in a trash can downtown.

_ Much more RobStar, nearly no BBRae. Oh well.

Please Review


	5. Meditation

Okay, hello. I just wanna say, this chapter is for Umbra-Luna and TrueLoveIsReal, because they asked me to post this. It is hopeless and deserves death. But I offered to post it and now I bear that burden.

I'm sorry. I still don't own Teen Titans.

_"Gar, it's easy, just relax." Raven spoke softly. She wasn't meditating as much as she was coaching Garfield through the process. Her hands rested on his shoulders, gently kneading at the tense muscles hidden next to the shoulder blades.

"I can't Rae. I'm trying to, honest." Gar replied, his voice sounded calm, but his mind obviously wasn't, so...

"That's a shame Gar. I needed help tonight with my 'sleeping difficulties'." Raven trailed off with a seductive purr and a sly smirk.

"I thought you said you sleep heavily though Rae." Gar said with a sweet, near Tamaranean naiveté. Raven delivered a simple eyeroll and a sigh at the words while her sweet heart looked confused.

"I am trying to say that I will give you _anything_ you want..." Raven tried again to get across her message.

"Oh! Rae, does that include candy?" Asked Gar with an odd look in his eye.

"What? Candy is what you- I mean yes... Just, whatever." Raven looked slightly hurt.

"Good. 'Cause your the sweetest one hear Rae." He said it shyly, almost like he was embarrased by his own honesty.

"Oh for the- I was hinting at the same thing!" Raven was on the verge of insanity. How do you miss something so obvious?

"Hinting? At what?" Gar was really puzzled now.

"I mean, sex, Gar!" Raven yelled. Gar could bring out her worst at times. She still loved him though.

"...Um..." Came a nervous squeak from her waist. She looked down, grimacing mentally. On her communicator. The grimace became visible when she saw who it was.

"Oh... Er, hi Jinx...Bye." She closed the communicator quickly, praying she hadn't been heard by the caller. Then she felt it. Something soft but firm. Gentle hands rubbing at her back, eliciting a small groan of pleasure from her. The hands moved up slowly to her neck. Raven couldn't help but purr like a spoiled kitten.

"That better Rae?" Garfield's cheek would normally be met with the wrath of Raven, however...

"Mmm hmm..." Was the response she offered.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He said with barely restrained smugness.


	6. One hell of a present

I am writing this as a birthday treat for my cousin, who has a crush on Beast Boy... Wierd.

In another universe I own Teen Titans. Just not this one...

_"Happy Birthday Beast Boy!" Was cheered by the crowd in the common room.

Obviously, today was Beast Boy's birthday. His 18th to be precise, and as such, it was celebrated heartily by all the Titans. And the Doom Patrol...

"Happy Birthday Sweetie!" Was his greeting from Rita, his foster-mother and Elasti-Girl of the Doom Patrol.

"Hey Rita, Steve. How've you been?" He asked to the faces of the purple-clad team.

Steve responded: "Let's get down to buisiness Beast Boy. I've heard mention of a lady-friend of yours getting close. Is this true?" Steve's question sent Garfield back. In that instant he was a child once again being punished for his carefree attitude in battle.

"Yes sir." He ground out. Regretting _not_ telling them.

"Well Garfield? Where is she?" Rita asked of the changeling. Looking about slightly, trying to find the elusive girlfriend.

"Raven's around here somewhere." The shapeshifter responded. At that moment, a nervous Raven appeared near the presents pile, a long, thin box wrapped in green paper. She placed it in the pile and walked over to a talking Garfield.

"Hello Rita, Steve." Raven walked to the gossiping group, smiling slightly.

"It's good to see you again Raven." Rita spoke graciously, smiling back at the spell caster.

"Again?" Steve and Garfield asked incredulously. They weren't answered.

"Okay everybody, could y'all sit down and the birthday boy will open all his presents!" Cyborg spoke from near the TV. "C'mon BB, lets get to the presents man!" The man-robot shouted to Gar.

"Shall we Rae?" Gar asked his lover, planning his own present for Raven.

As they reached the gifts Gar eagerly reached for the top gift, a card.

_BB,_

_I have decided that this is the best gift I could get you. This card can be redeemed to make me eat 1lb of tofu._

_Cyborg._

The next gift was from Robin. It contained a brand new set of uniforms, these were black and purple, like his current uniform, but had metal plates sewn in to stop small arms fire.

Starfire's gift was a coffee machine and toaster, at which there were many raised eyebrows.

The Doom Patrol had gotten him a netbook and access to the (very large) trust fund his parents had left him.

Titans East had even sent him a limited edition, first issue copy of _Overwatch_. His all time favourite comic book.

Then was Raven's present, the tiny box opened easily. Inside was a thin, white stick with two blue lines on it. Everyones eyes were wide and fixed on the pregnancy test. Except for Gar's.

His were set on the woman who commanded his heart. Who even now carried his child. He stood and walked over to his love, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Raven?" Gar spoke softly. His voice couldn't come close to expressing his happiness and love.

"Yeah?" Raven was nervous about how he would react to the 'gift'.

"I love you, Rae... I love you so much." The shape-shifter whipered into her ear. "And that's why I gotta do this..." And with those words, Garfield lowered himself, in front of all his closest friends and family, down on to one knee.

_I can feel the hatred for stopping here. It feels nice...


	7. Happy

A/N: Sorry about recent updatelessness, I have had to visit family.

I wish, I wish... I wish I owned Teen Titans.

_Gar was resting, in the form of a field mouse on Raven's stomach, she was now 6 months pregnant and was more tiring on him than on her. As a half demon her labido was now far in excess of 'socially acceptable' and had entered the realms of 'crushed pelvis'. She had developed cravings for roast peppers and ice cream. In one bowl. And then there was morning sickness, which lasted all day, everyday. The good news? Twins.

Rita and Steve had asked about names and recieved a promise of names being given, but no names being chosen. They agreed to take Gar's last name and one would be called Arella if she was a girl.

The mouse jumped when a kick landed right under his chin with the same power as a cannon ball. He shook himself before moving upwards, laying down at her lower most rib. He curled up tightly and heard a most peculiar sound. Giggling. He felt the rise and fall of ravens chest become slightly faster and realized that she was laughing.

He leapt off and transformed into a human, before facing Raven. She was smiling widely and slowly waking. He stroked her hair softly and said: "What are you chuckling about?" His grin wider from her happiness.

"I'm just happy." She gave him a tender smile before using her powers to bring him into a hug. Raven buried her face into Gar's shoulder while he continued to stroke her hair gently. They fell asleep together, still waiting on the last two members of the Titan's family.


	8. Contractions

I'm back. This is one of the most graphic ones yet...

And I don't own Teen Titan's, if I did, it would still be on and BB would have gone Beast on Terra's backside!

_"Well guys, the wedding dates set and with a little luck, I can find decent tuxedos for us." Gar spoke to his best men, Dick and Vic.

"Holoring for me, BB." Victor Stone AKA Cyborg said smoothly.

"Got a tux already." Dick responded.

The atmosphere in the tower was tense. Raven had a shouting contest with Kori, or Starfire, as she was better known, over the shopping they had been doing for the Titan's nursery. Raven was due to give birth shortly and the raging hormones released themselves as anger towards what was in the nursery.

Gar and Dick decided that it was best if they abstained from arguing with one another.

"Gar! Help!" Raven's voice swept through the door from their room. The changling whipped his head round to the door and, transforming into a cheetah, raced to his lover...

Gar reached the room before Vic or Dick were to be seen in the hallway. In the next room over Kori stirred.

She tumbled out of bed before openning the door to see what the shouting was about. She entered the hallway, seeing the green skinned man outside his own room.

"Friend Garfield, what is wrong?" Kori asked of her panicked team mate.

"Raven's hurt and I-I can't get in! Help!" Gar was distraught, his Raven cried out and the door was locked.

"I shall assist you!" And with those words Kori grasped the door and tore it away. What they saw was Raven, going through contractions...

_Muahahahaha! The cliff hanger returns. Tomorrow I will add the proposal to this.


	9. Music

I'm alive! This chapter is dedicated to my Gran, who died on the weekend. May she rest in peace. I will not be writing a birth scene as I am still waiting on my own child...

This is a stand alone piece set after warmth.

_Raven lay alone in bed. She was getting used to dating Garfield, or as she called him Gar (because he hated it like she hated Rae ie; not at all...). She was remembering the discussion about music they had, and his odd preference for the golden oldies.

Then she heard it. A deep, calm humming, a brass instrument being expertly played.

Raven stood and slid on her boots, she walked slowly to the door, which opened silently at her touch. Taking time to triangulate the position of the music she turned left. No one lived in this end and it was hardly ever used. The unknown musician was trying to keep this talent a secret.

Getting closer she recognized the sounds as a sweet, slow version of 'Because Your Mine' by Nat King Cole (yes it was slow, but I wanted it to be romantic). The song seemed to echo all around her.

Raven turned left, stopping outside an emergency supply cupboard. This was where the sound was coming from. Standing outside she listened for a few seconds before steeling her resolve and openning the door.

Inside she saw a most odd sight.

She saw a silvered French Horn and a round stool for the musician, and the single most unexpected music practitioner in the tower. Inside stood Beast Boy, her Garfield, holding the instrument delicately, eyes closed and immersed in his craft. Until he opened his eyes...

He tapered off, suddenly shy, and looked down at his shoes. He had seen Raven when he looked at the door. He opened his mouth, but no words could get past the lump in his throat.

Raven spoke instead, her voice a mere whisper "That was lovely, Gar."

The changeling, unused to having an audience, was at a loss for words.

"Could you play some more? Please?" Raven asked again. She had to admit, she was as smitten with his music as she was with the shape shifter himself.

Gar spoke now, though still unsure of himself and blushing heavily.

"Sure, but I only 'Because Your Mine'." He said lamely, grinning with a grin so cheesy, wotsits were envious.

"Cute, Gar." Raven smiled at his antics, eager for him to begin.

_Oh dear lord. The fluff burns!

Enjoy...


	10. Babies and Snipers

Woohoo. I just got great news. I'm gonna have a baby girl. You guys got good news, I'm updating!

Anyway, a big thankyou for the reviewers. I sadly don't own Teen Titans, but if I did, Beast Boy would have been gangsta! O_o What?

_Gar'eyes opened quickly. His ears alerting him to his children's cries. Raven was already there comforting Rachael-Marie Logan, the younger of the twins, looked almost exactly like Raven, but with eyes that were a vibrant emerald green. Raven stroked her daughter's head softly, humming an old Azarathian lullaby to soothe the infant.

Gar walked quickly to the other child's crib and looked down. Arella Isabelle Logan was named after Raven's mother, and looked almost identical to Gar. Except for the height and the violet eyes and the lighter skin. Worryingly, she could transform, but luckily, only when awake. The babes were only three months old but had already gotten sitting upright perfected to an artform, as long as something was holding them...

Gar watched as Arella wriggled then let out a cry of displeasure at the crying coming from her little sister.

"Easy there sweet heart, daddy's here, it's okay..." Gar murmured to Arella. His voice was as soft as he could make it. Gar reached down and picked her up in to his arms, shushing her as he did.

Gar walked back to bed and sat down before sittng Arella upon his lap and bouncing her gently on his knee.

"C'mon Arella, you can sleep all day tomorrow, I gotta meet your granddaddy and gramma tomorrow..." He spoke to his daughter softly, hoping she understood the concept of reason, no such luck. Arella screamed at... something, Gar wasn't to sure what though...

He felt a massive, sudden pain erupt throughout his mind... A voice, rough and savage called out in his mind.

_Cubs... Danger... Mate... Danger! Kill Danger! Window!_ In his mind was the Beast, frantic at the thought of danger. Then he saw a line of red light enter through the glass of the window, settling on Arella's forehead...

_Wow, that _is _dark. Don't worry I won't kill any one 'cept the sniper. Next time, the sniper is eaten by a hungry, angry Beast.

Till next time a little teaser.

_The Beast was royally pissed off. Someone dared attack _his _cub in _his_ den? He was going to taste blood!

_Wow, that was short. Oh well...


	11. Beast goes Beastly

This is it. The Beast goes ape on this assassin character. Who is he? I hear you ask. How the f*** should I know? Oh wait, author...

I don't own Teen Titans, but if I did they'd be the best Titans in the world.

Nor do I own the Carlsberg adverts...

_The dot rested on tiny Arella's head. It seemed to have set off the Beast's parental instincts.

Bones bent, crushed and reformed. Skin thickened and sprouted thick green hair. Organs shifted, tugging veins and arteries into the position to cooperate with the Beast's shift.

It was over in seconds. The Beast roared, Raven moved, ready to hold the Beast still if it should be a threat, then came the bang. A shell, three inches long ricocheted off of the Beast's thick hide, glancing upwards.

The Beast looked out of the window and saw the threat. A man, around 5'9 holding a rifle. He looked at the large quasi-lycan in the window, mouth hanging loosely. He stood quickly, fearing the once peaceful man, now deadly creature.

The Beast was royally pissed off. Someone dared attack _his _cub in _his_ den? He was going to taste blood! The rational side, Gar spoke quickly in his head.

_No Beast! We can stop this from happening again! Catch him, but don't kill him!_

The Beast acknowledged the saner side of himself, he leapt mightily toward the sniper on a distant rooftop, going through the window the shot had pierced. As he leapt, he looked back seeing Raven scoop up the children. The other Titans had entered the room and Starfire was flying after him.

He landed heavily, twelve feet from the man, crushing the air conditioner beneath his claws like a soggy cardboard box.

_Bang!_

A shell hit the Beast, who, though staggering slightly, was barely phased by the hefty slug.

The man had grey greasy black hair and a thick stubble on his chin. He looked scared and smelt of fear and urine.

The Beast brought to bear a viscious back-handed blow to the would-be assassin sending him to the bricked roof easily. The Beast grasped the enemy in one hand and leapt back towards the Tower.

_Who is the assassin-sniper dude? Why is the Beast listening to Gar? And what is the square root of pi? The answer is the same for all of these questions: No one knows...

Goodbye.


	12. If you can't count on family

I warn you. This could be grim...

I wish upon a star... That I owned Teen Titans, or at least a car...

The Beast crouched low in the room of the Logans. Raven was the only one who fully understood what was happening.

The Beast had noticed the attacker, who now was held, unconcious, in his arms. The green creature looked over at Arella and Rachael, they had quieted. Arella was sound asleep while Rachael looked at her father with huge, violet eyes. They seemed to know that the Beast wouldn't hurt them.

The massive wolf-like being walked slowly to his children, the Titans were about to stop him when Raven stopped them with a hand gesture. The Beast loomed over his children, Rachael reached for him while Arella seemed to sleep comfortably in his shadow. Extending his right paw, the Beast stroked his cubs tenderly, before turning, grunting and snuffling softly. He took the would-be assassin out of the room, down into the basement.

When he reached the basement, the Beast placed the attacker in a cell and padded to the containment room originally built for Raven.

Raven went down to the basement, following the unsubtle Beast's trail. She saw him enter the containment room when she passed it and knew he was trying to become Gar again. The attacker, she deduced, was likely in a cell.

Opening her communicator, she called the others.

"Raven? What's Beast Boy done with that guy?" Queried Robin. He was worried the man in question was innocent, not having seen the attack.

"'That guy' tried to kill Rachael!" Raven exploded. She couldn't help it.

"What! Where is he now?" Cyborg's face smashed Robin's to the side.

"The basement, I think." Raven kind of hoped he was there. Though she also wished he was in mid-gestation.

"Right. We'll come to you and then we can get some answers from this idiot." Cyborg looked angered. The Titans were a close knit family, and Arella and Rachael were as much a part of that as there parents were.

"Okay, Gar's in the containment room..." Raven was unsure if this were good or bad, he could scare the bejesus out of Slade, so this guy would crumble. But Beast would likely get a name from the guy, then go and hunt this guy down... It was a difficult decision.

"Leave him there. This is a delicate thing to do. Cyborg and Robin out."

Raven clicked her communicator shut and breathed heavily.

"Friend Raven, should I put the twins in the containment room?" Came a voice from behind her.

Spinning round, hands glowing black, she readied herself for an attack, but...

It was of course, Starfire, holding the twins, Arella eating her hair.

"S-sure Star..." Raven sighed. _Well,_ she thought to herself,_ if you can't count on family..._

My nephew eats my hair... THE SHAMPOO IS ONLY STRAWBERRY SCENTED!

Anyway on to the explainations of why I did what I did.

Rachael and Arella were not scared of the Beast because they knew it was there dear ol' daddy and Raven didn't stop the Beast because she trusts them both. Besides what's the worst that could happen, right?


	13. Interrogation

This chapter is a serious one. This features some family issues arising and Robin goin' bad ass on sniper-boy for targeting his nieces. This one is definitely rated T for blood and language.

On a brighter note I bought Teen Titans! This nice man name 'Con Man' sold them to me...:)

Gar had calmed the Beast. He had told it that his 'cubs' and his 'mate' were safe. Even now he was still breathing deeply, worried that the Beast would once more seek to take charge of the situation.

"Gar, are you OK?" Raven crept into the containment room, Starfire holding Rachael and Arella. Raven sat beside him.

"I-I-I don't, I-" Gar was unable to form words. He backed away from his family, fearful of hurting them.

"Gar, don't worry. You didn't hurt anyone." Raven spoke gently, taking her children from Starfire. As the Tamaranean turned to leave she spoke.

"Friend Beast Boy, you should be proud that you protected your loved ones, and held your inner demons in check." And with that she left to find Robin.

"Starfire's right Gar. You saved our children. You did what any one would do. You would never hurt your family. Hell, the Beast loves them as well!" Raven was worried about him, he was never like this.

"I-I thought that I was goin' to hurt you guys Rae..." Gar mumbled, seemingly unable to meet her gaze.

"Gar. Look, I know you're worried, but the fact remains that the Beast isn't evil within you. It's the primal part of you, and it won't hurt us."

"Really?" Gar finally looked at Raven and his daughters. Caution still etched into his features.

"Really Gar. Now, you change Arella's daiper and help your children's mother or so help me.." Raven left the threat there.

"OK Rae." The changeling obliged.

_"Talk, now." Robin spoke harshly to the attacker.

The gunman spat at the Titan.

"OK then. You play nasty, I play nasty." With those words the Boy Wonder produced a car battery and two lengths of half-stripped wire.

He attached the wire to the outlets on the battery and placed the stripped ends on the gunmans shoulders.

"AAAAAARRRRGH!" This man was an amateur. The tactic was said to be used by the SAS, the torture nearly broke him in one go.

"My name is Dominic Smith. I only did it for the money, I swear." The sniper pleaded, sobbing pitifully.

"Money? You're a hitman?" Robin demanded in a voice that would put the fear of God into most people.

"No! I-I just needed the money for my son's operation. Please! I didn't want to hurt anyone!" The attackers pleas were desperate.

"Who were you working for?" Robin gave off his own take on 'The Bat Glare'.

"S-some guy called Galtry. Please, just don't hurt my family." Dominic begged, tears streaming down his face.

"I won't hurt your family. And your son will have that operation." Robin changed from fierce defender of justice to fair-but-harsh leader in that one sentence.

_Whew. That is done.

If you want I can put this series, starting with 'Babies and Snipers' up and continue it as a separate story-style fic. Or not. Your choice.

Quick insert of unashamed advertisement. I will be starting another fic soon of a Titans 'insert point on compass here' following another team. This will feature Batgirl, Jinx, Kidflash, an OC and... Well read to find out.


	14. Cuddlez!

This one is set back on the day after Warmth.

Prepare the FLUFF!

I don't own TT I own in general.

Raven spoke softly, trying to convince the image of Beast Boy to hug her for longer. Failing that, she awoke.

Raven's eyes cracked open slowly, relishing the comfort she was in, lounging on top of the warm, furry matress... Wait, furry?

Looking down she saw green fur. She began to notice something else in her sleepy state. Large, fuzzy paws were placed on her back and a thick blanket was draped over her. She was on Beast Boy. She was on Beast Boy in the common room. She was on Beast Boy in the common room, being watched by the others.

"Mornin' Rae. Rough night?" Asked a chuckling Cyborg.

"Nope, I think she had a rather nice nap." Robin laughed out to his friend.

"Indeed, friend Raven did look the comfortable, did she not?" Starfire pointed out innocently.

Raven blushed at the accusations directed at her.

"I was cold." She muttered angrily.

"Yep, so ya snuggled up to BB instead of gettin' a spare blanket. Stands to reason." Cyborg joked.

"Friend Raven, you were also mumbling in your sleep, perhaps about your dream?" Starfire queried about her earlier mumuring.

"Yeah something like; 'Beast Boy, don't go... Because I'm cosy... Please stay.'" Robin tried to simulate Raven's sleep smeared voice.

"Shut up!" Raven commanded.

"Raven stop it... It tickles..." Beast Boy spoke in his sleep.

"Er..." The other Titans, minus Raven, backed away, weirded out by Beast Boy's words, they walked/fled from the room, leaving the two on the floor.

Raven thought quickly. Should she take advantage of this information? Yes she should.

"What tickles Beast Boy?" Raven whispered in the polar bears ear.

"Your hair, it's gettin' my belly!" The polar bear giggled at this.

Raven lifted her hair and made note of the new fact she had learnt about Beast Boy.

"Do you like me?" Raven asked, careful not to wake him.

"I like you. A lot." Beast Boy blushed in his sleep.

"I like you a lot as well Beast Boy." And with those word she went to sleep, curled up in a talking polar bears green fur.

_I am currently utilizing an angry face. Here it is :0

It exists because last night I added a chapter and no one reviewed. People read, but no reviews. I understand it is poor form but, I will add an extra chapter for every 5 reviews I get. I will also thank anyone who knows how to make creme brulee if they send a review with the recipe. Thank you.


	15. Demons of the past

AHAR, I be back me hearties! This be set after interrogation. Huzzah for pirates!

I have finally purchased the Titans. I own issue #3!

Raven was letting Gar sleep on her lap. His body suit was torn and barely covered his body. His transformation into the Beast did that.

Her daughters were targetted by a hitman and she wasn't being told why.

"Raven, Beast Boy. Come in, I repeat. Come in."

"Raven here, Robin. Gar's asleep with double-trouble." It was true. The changeling had the two babes next to him, huddled against his side.

"Good. I think you should know first. We've discovered who is targetting Arella and Rachael." That sentence alerted Raven. She was expecting a 'working on it' at best.

"Who?" Raven blurted out.

"Someone called Nicholas Galtry." Robin hadn't heard the name before.

"Gar said his name a couple of times." Raven was worried. He was Gar's uncle and had tied to kill the shapeshifter several times for money.

"Any idea who that is, Raven? Raven?" The second attempt to gain her attention was the one that worked.

"Yeah..." Raven trailed off again, a far away look in her eyes. "Gar knows who it is..."

She let him sleep, fearing that Galtry would once more hurt her beloved Garfield.

_WOAH! Who woulda guessed that was gunna happen. Everyone.

Anywizzle, I broke my arm. A stupid place to put a VW doing 40mph, a road with a 30mph speed limit...


	16. Purr

I am back. I have pudding.

OMNOMNOMNOM!

This 'un is set after the love birds have been dating for about six months.

If only I owned Teen Titans...

_Raven could only watch as she brought the knife down, right into the heart of the changeling. She wanted to stop, really she did.

"Excellent work, daughter. I am proud of you." A deep, demonic voice spoke, it practically dripped with smugness.

Raven bolted upright, panting and sweating. Her heart resounded in her ears. Had she killed Gar? No, she wouldn't. Trigon would. That argument pushed her to seek out her boyfriend.

She stood and ran to her door, when it opened she sprinted through shivering at the slight chill. She was only wearing her pyjamas. Gar would be thrilled.

As soon as she reached her boyfriends door, she stopped running and waited impatiently for the door to open. When it did she got the surprise of her life.

No one was here. The bed was empty. The room looked a mess. The bed had several scratches on the posts.

"No..." Raven thought she had killed him. She began to whisper his name. If she said it maybe he would return.

"My birthday ain't for another nine months Rae." A sleepy yet blessedly familiar voice said from behind her.

She wheeled around and clamped her arms tightly enough to ensure there would be no escape for the green changeling.

"Oh, I didn't realize the puppet king had swapped you and Raven around again Star." Gar joked. Until he felt the dampness of Raven's eyes through his flannel vest. "Are you OK Rae?" Gar asked, concerned for his sweethearts happiness.

"I'm fine." Raven began to let go, until Gar wrapped his arms around her, just as tightly as she had held him.

"Don't lie to me Raven. What's wrong?" The shapeshifter asked, undaunted by the infamous Raven's cold exterior.

"It was just a bad dream." Raven answered, her voice cracked slightly.

"Trigon?" Gar just knew, though he still asked to make sure.

"I-I-I Killed..." Raven started.

"You killed no one Rae. It was a dream." Gar interupted, stopping the guilt trip she was putting herself through.

"I killed you!" She sobbed out, unable to believe that she had spoken those words. "My father forced me to!" She hiccuped and cried heavily, Raven felt dirty, as if she truly had made Trigon proud of her.

"Raven, stop. He isn't your father. Your father is the man who is always proud of you and will teach you the whys and wherefores of the world. That monster might have sired you, but that doesn't make you his daughter." Gar's words were honest. He could hardly remember his own father, so he saw Mento as his father, even Robin was his dad in some respects.

"Really?" Raven seemed to be a little better after that.

"Yes," Gar replied softly. "Look at Robin, he teaches us all about the world nowadays..." He decided to finish with his views on the subject.

Raven appeared deep in thought, and still distressed, he began guiding her into his room.

"Gar, where are you trying to put me?" Raven asked, struggling to stay out of the disaster, erm, 'room'.

"You're staying with me tonight, I know what can help!" Gar wasn't aware how that sounded outside his own head.

"What!" Raven demanded.

"Well, in some places, doctors give cats to people with stress to help 'em relax." Gar explained, still blissfully unaware of how perverted he had sounded.

"Ugh, fine, but not in your room. It's a room that requires a HazMat suit." Raven was outwardly annoyed but, of course, on the inside, Happy, Affection and Lust were currently partying in her head, while Wisdom was speechless.

"Ouch, Rae." And with that he set off to the sorceress's room. On the way there he noticed Raven's shivering, and immediately hugged her to his chest. Raven's response was to snuggle into the changeling.

They arrived and entered, still very close. That was when Gar started issuing instructions.

"Right then Rae, lift up the blanket and lie down after me." Gar then lay down and pulled her into his chest again. "Now cover us up and..." After she did so, Gar transformed into a mountain lion. He immediately began to purr.

Raven felt the knot in her gut unwind as the steady thrum drowned out her fears and worries, she placed her ear to the shapeshifters rib cage and _felt_ the purring. The steady rumble gradually caused Raven to close her eyes, as she did so she began to stroke Gar's side.

Within minutes, they were both asleep, the only sounds were the deep purrs of a mountain lion and the soft snoring of his tired enchantress.

_Can anyone else hear that. It is the unmistakable sound of someone choking on a cliche.

Anywizzle, if any one can tell me the factual inaccuracy within this chapter, I will do a single one shot, based around what they wish. I will give the answer in the next chapter. Please send in your answers with a review, those that are sent by my sister will be ignored.


	17. Why I care

The Benjyboy hath returned! I will tell everyone about the l'il challenge, and who won.

Oh, yeah. I gotta say, this is another way that BB and Rae could've (should've) gotten together.

Anyway, I don't own the Teen Titans or an apple stroodle... Sad face...

Unbelievable.

How could this have happened? Here she was, trapped in a space ship, only just enough room to move, with Beast Boy in the other pod.

Perhaps you should know why...

Cyborg had to go find some part that was vital to his body's functioning, and so needed to leave town for a couple of days to have it fitted. At the same time, the Hive Five decided that the International space station looked cool.

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and herself had to save the astronauts. Though they were successful, Starfire was injured badly, and the T-ship only had the fuel required to carry two back 'down planet-side' as the changeling put it.

Worse, while they were up there they weren't allowed to stay in the space station. So here they were, trapped in the two remaining pods of the T-ship, left from the separation.

Beast Boy was on a hand-held gamestation, while Raven was reading. Well, she was trying to read.

Beast Boy was too endearing, his tongue was sticking out the corner of his mouth, and his ears twitched on occasion.

_Damn it all! _Raven thought to herself. She couldn't even read because of him.

"Hey, Rae?" The thrice-damned changeling asked.

"What?" Snapped Raven. She wasn't bitter. But she _loved_ him. Why couldn't he love her back?

"Er, well I was gonna ask you why you keep lookin' at me?" Beast Boy sounded slightly scared.

"I'm not!" Raven said defensively. A fierce blush on her cheeks.

"Are to! I saw you, and so did the cameras!" Beast Boy accused.

"Shut. Up." Raven hissed, embarrassed she had been caught looking.

"No, I want to know why." Beast Boy finally grows a back-bone.

Raven growled at him, with four crimson eyes glaring.

"Not gonna work Raven. I'm really not scared of your little eye trick any more." Beast Boy said matter-of-factly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Raven muttered.

"Is this about your crush on me Rae?" Beast Boy really didn't want to play that card. He _really_ didn't.

He saw Raven stiffen and turn to him ashamedly. She looked scared.

"How did you know?" Raven choked out, face a hot pink.

"I could sense it. Your heartbeat, phromone levels, perspiration... Cyborg..." Beast Boy's awkward explaination would have been funny. If it were someone else in Raven's place.

"W-well? Who cares? It's just a stupid crush!" Raven was behaving like an indignant child, but she had never had an experience like this before.

"I care Rae." His voice was a whisper.

"Why? Why do you care? You love _her._ You love Terra! She broke your heart and you would go crawling back when she whistles! Why would _you _care about_ me_?" Raven wept. Why did she love someone who would never love her. Like anyone could.

There was silence.

Beast Boy didn't answer. She had looked away from him in her previous fit of rage.

There was a clunk from behind the control panel in her own pod. Then a mouse exited the ships innards through the now broken hot air vent. The mouse was green.

She watched as the mouse turned into the changeling. Through Raven's eyes, he appeared to be the most welcome sight she had ever seen.

"Raven," Beast Boy started. "I care because I don't love Terra. I care because _you_ are the most important thing in my life. Ever since we met, I've tried to make you smile. Tried to be close to you. Why do you think that is, Rae?" And with those words he wrapped his arms around Raven's shoulders and held her close. The way she had wanted to be held for far too long.

"I love you Raven. That's why I care." Beast Boy whispered gently into her ear.

Raven could only cling to him tightly.

Yes, Raven was OOC, but she has a right to be. She was in seriously unfamiliar territory with her crush (true and destined love) on BB.

Anywizzle, the competition, the answer was this: Cats cannot purr at will. Though BB may have just enjoyed the contact... So I declare, since nobody knew this, or at least answered, TrueLoveIsReal is the winner, as she is the only one to review chapter 16.


	18. For TrueLoveIsReal!

This is dedicated to TrueloveIsReal. Proud winner of the challenge I set to all of ye.

So here it is.

I don't own nuffink!

Beast Boy was acting odd, Raven noticed. He was in his room, he had come to get breakfast and after bickering with Cyborg, ate his frosties and went back to his room.

_Well,_ Raven thought._ At least I can read in peace._ In truth, Beast Boy was her best friend out of the Titans, he was her closest companion. She liked him. Too much.

In her heart she knew she loved him.

Because of this, she was, of course, worried about him. And so, with heavy heart and slight anger at her emotion, Affection. This wouldn't do.

She stood and marched to Beast Boy's room.

**Meanwhile...**

"Gyaargh! Why is this soooo hard?" Beast Boy groaned, here he was, writing, just like Oprah had told him to. It wasn't helping!

The changeling was writing a letter to Raven that would never be sent. Oprah said it would help...

He could only describe how she acted, how she insulted him and how she was so cold to him, how she seemed to hate him and knew no pity. And worst of all, how much he loved her. She was an angel, despite how ironic it was. How he made her smile that first day, and why he tried to replicate that feat.

Why didn't she care about him? He knew he couldn't make her love him, but he had been as nice as he could be. He had said stupid things. But he had tried to make it right.

Beast Boy sighed, and screwed the nearly finished letter into a tight ball and whisked it at the door, which opened at that moment.

**Back With Raven...**

She opened Beast Boy's door, he wouldn't have answered otherwise. The door slid ajar with a hiss, just as a wad of paper came flying out, she snapped her hand up in time to catch the paper.

"Oh my God, Rae I am so sorry! I just threw that letter and-" Beast Boy was slightly scared of Raven now.

"Letter? A weird way to mail it, throwing it at the door... Who's it for?" Raven interrupted, curious as to who was important enough to warrant time away from his games console.

"No one, no one!" The green goofball spoke way too quickly.

"Well then, no one will mind if I read it." Raven said with a smirk as she unfurled the message.

"NO!" Beast Boy hutled at Raven, but was stopped by a black hand holdig him tightly, though not uncomfortably so. "Please, Rae! Dooon't!" Beast Boy whined, blushing.

"Oh no, I'm reading." She began, reading aloud to rub it in. "Dear Raven..." She looked up at this. "I heard about this on Tv, and I thought it was a good idea, I won't ever send this, but I need to tell you..." Raven trailed off, her eyes widened as she read on, tears would occasionally drip down her cheek.

She looked up after she finished, looking sad and disappointed. Raven then walked over, and dragged the teen closer to her arms. When she caught him, she held him tightly, whispering her apologies to him, kissing the tips of his ear on occasion.

Beast Boy would have reacted, but he still couldn't move.

"R-Raven I'm sorry, I sho-" Beast Boy was once more interrupted. Though this time by lips pressed on his. _Her _lips.

He acted on instinct and kissed back, still trapped in an eerie aura.

"Beast Boy, am I really this heartless?" Raven asked upon ceasing the kiss. She seemed afraid of the answer.

"No, no of course not Rae, your just... Distant sometimes." Beast Boy responded slowly. Lips longing for contact to be reinitiated.

"D-did you mean what y-you said?" Raven's voice was hardly a whisper. This was what she needed to know now.

"Yeah, I did. I _do_. I love you Raven." Beast Boy closed his eyes, he could swear that he felt the devil prepared a spot in Hell at that statement.

Silence. Then a slight pressure on his lips.

"Good." And with that, Raven leaned in, kissing the still restrained Beast Boy.

"Good," Beast Boy breathed, "Any chance of release, Rae?"

"Hmm... No, I want to stay here with you for now." Raven controlled the hand to bring him closer, and snuggled into his front.

"I _really_ need to thank Oprah..." Beast Boy murmured, hesitant to disturb the mood.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry! Sorry! I know I haven't added in ages, but my life has been consumed with computer death! I shall now add a disclaimer.

If I owned Teen Titans, why would I write fanfictions about them?

"Daddy, can we sleep with you tonight?" Implored the now four year old Arella, she looked uneasy, possibly from the lack of her mothers presence.

"Pleeeeeeeeease Dadddd?" Whined Rachael, her voice stretching out the words. Her vibrant emerald eyes a far cry from her twins violet orbs.

Gar's daughters were uneasy, as was the case when either parent was on a mission. Both Raven and Gar were still Titans, as well as Cyborg, Robin, or Nightwing as he was now known, and Starfire. Sadly, a single Titan had to stay behind to look after the twins.

"Huh? Wozzat? S-sure." Gar answered the question posed by his daughters, sleep still clinging to his mind.

Shifting to allow the pair to snuggle against his side, he wrapped his arms around the duo.

"Night, girls." Gar slurred as the twins buried themselves into his embrace.

"Night Daddy." Was the synchronised reply.

Half-an-hour later the other titans had returned. Cyborg imediately called his fiance in Steel City while Starfire and Nightwing 'retired' for the night. Raven decided that the thought of sleep was much to enticing to resist.

Upon entering the room Raven was greeted by the sight of Gar lay near the edge of the bed facing towards the centre of the bed, the twins wrapped tightly in his arms.

Raven smiled contentedly. Swiftly changing into her plaid PJs, she slipped into bed and used her powers to bring the trio closer.

Raven joined her family in a peaceful slumber.

Aaah! it is very good to have internet access to the interweb once more!

I am very sorry, my computer's over complex screen broke. Anywizzle, because of this I have been unable to update recently. I am still sorry... :(


	20. Anger

Howdy-dooooo! I'm back and have more ridiculously fluffy moments to share.

If I, a 17 year old autistic mathematician, owned Teen Titans, I would boogie.

"Garfield. Mark. LOGAN! Get here right NOW!" Raven was on to him, she could probably track him down... It was only a little prank. Gar had placed a complex series of levers throughout the tower, each one released a potent smell. The issue? Raven had found the first one. And the next one, and the next one. In fact she had found each one, worse the pong stuck to her clothes, which made Gar _very_ happy and very, _very_ scared.

OK, it wasn't that small.

He now had a minute, tops to escape to Bermuda... Or face the worst Raven could do to him. The first choice was the worst, he would never see Raven again. So...

"Comin' Rae!" He reluctantly went to the room which housed his-now pyjama clad-lover.

Upon opening the room he was pinned to the wall by demonic telekinesis. Predictable.

"Gar," Raven began sweetly but then, "WHAT THE HELL? Why, when I sat down to read in the common room did you stink bomb me?" Raven all but screamed.

"W-well Rae, I was going to try to, um, get Cy back for super-gluing me into my shoes yesterday, and, um, I'm really sorry Rae, I didn't mean to-" He was cut off by a hand clamping over his mouth.

"You're sorry? I think you should tell that to my cloaks, after all, I think that they would forgive you despite being in need of incineration!" Raven hissed sharply.

"Rae, please, I know I'm immature, but I mean it, if you want I'll buy you more cloaks, I'll stop pranking people, I'll stop makin' stupid jokes. I really am sorry Raven." Gar spoke as honestly as he could, determined to let his love know he was sorry.

Raven's eyes softened.

"Gar, I don't want you to change, I fell in love with a big-hearted idiot. You pull pranks on Cyborg because it helps you get through life, I won't stop you. But _please_ keep everyone else out of it." Raven spoke softly, her voice taking on a rare, kind tone.

"Thanks Rae!" With those words, he pounced at the sorceress and hugged her. Or he would have. Raven still had him in her power's grip.

"Before you do anything else though Gar," Raven began seriously, "You owe me. Big time, Gar..." She finished with a grin.

Raven closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to his.

There ya go!

I have a very important question for everybody: Are there any good college-level chemistry websites you can recommend? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!


	21. I wanna go to sleep!

Howdy doo! Sorry 'bout the lack updates, I have been juggling a job and an ill mother (don't worry, just the flu) and girl friend.

Juggling two women is difficult!

AHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, bad joke...

I don't own this. Sadly.

It was 5:30 am, time for Raven to wake up. After donning her leotard and cloak she walked towards the kitchen, she heard shuffling from the common room.

Fearing the worst she span on her heels. She could see nothing out of the normal.

She saw a purple blanket on the orange couch, she recognized the blanket as Gar's.

Raven crept over to the blanket, planning to see why her boyfriend was down here. Once more the shuffling noise, she saw the blanket move.

"Hello?" Came Gar's voice, closely followed by a series of sniffs. "Raven? Is that you Rae?" Came Gar's voice again as he sat up.

Gar sat up, he had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes.

"Gar, you don't look too good." Raven winced as she said that, thankfully Gar didn't take offence.

"I couldn't sleep all night, so I came in here to try to sleep, but I still can't! Not fair!" Gar's calm speech descended into a rant quickly. Raven sprung over the back of the couch and landed beside her boyfriend.

She proceeded to pull him down and guide his head to her lap.

"Rae?" Gar asked, his voice now a tired whisper.

"Go to sleep, Gar." Raven hushed him, stroking his hair and making soft shushing noises.

In minutes, Gar was asleep.

AWWWWWWWWWW! That is fluffier than my brand new socks!

Anywizzle, very sorry about my absence, and I would like to humbly apologize and beg for your forgiveness.

Also, I have found several chapters hidden in random files scattered inside the silicon no-mans land that is my laptop, I will upload them soon.


	22. Teasing

A/N: Hi I'm back. Sorry I've been away, I haven't been able to garner much interest in TT fanfics for a while, I still can't. I still vow to finish them as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Teen Titans.

Teasing

Raven woke up alone. The bedding next to her was slightly warm from her now absent boyfriend. She got up and went searching.

It was three in the morning and Raven was surprised to find Gar on the couch, wide awake, looking at the TV. It wasn't on.

"What's wrong Gar?" Raven asked.

"Nothin's wrong Rae." He answered.

"Yes there is. Now what is is?" She persisted.

"Nothing!"

"Well then, if you won't tell me, I'll force it out of you." Raven delivered her ultimatum.

Raven proceeded to utilize her powers, holding Gar completely still.

"Wait, Rae! There's nothing wrong!" Gar yelled, fearing reprisals.

Raven shook her head and began to softly touch his ear.

Gar flinched as much as he could, squirming in the magical bonds pathetically. He shuddered when Raven breathed down his ear. He squealed when she brushed her fingers against his back.

"Gah! Okay, I'll talk! I'll talk!" Gar squeaked as Raven teased him.

"And..." Raven stopped her torture, but kept him still.

"I'm mm mmmmhmm." Gar said, trailing of into embarrassed mumbles.

"Pardon?" Raven asked as she lightly touched his neck.

"Grr. I'm in season!" Gar growled.

"...So?" Raven asked.

"I'm male, you're female. I have to practice restraint!" Gar continued.

"You mean like when you tied yourself to the bed?" Raven asked in a syrupy sweet voice.

"Not funny..." Gar stated.

"It was also a display of how bad of a vegan you are, after all, you wore leather undies..." Raven carried on, teasing the changeling.

"They were foax leather, besides, that's not the point, I-" Gar started before a kiss cut him off.

"I always listen to your problems Gar." Raven told him in a husky voice after breaking contact.

"Thanks Rae, I know I don't say it enough, but I really love you." Gar told her, a soft smile and a brownish blush on his face.

"You say it every time you see me." Raven stated.

"It still doesn't feel like I say it enough." Gar answered.

"I love you too Gar." Raven said with a warm smile.

Several moments passed.

"Rae?" Gar asked.

"Hmm?" Raven responded.

"That kiss did _not_ help." He complained.

"It wasn't supposed to.." Raven said casually before teleporting them both back to bed.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've had bigger and far more tropical fish to fry. Anywizzle, the bit at the end can be interpretted however you like, so enjoy. Please review and goodnight.**


End file.
